Loose Ends
by BlueQueenRa
Summary: Tying up loose ends can be hard. Especially in wrestling. Terrible Summary. Read more inside.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this story by watching old Raw's. Just randomness. Feedback always appreciated :)

Loose Ends

Trish P.O.V.

I can't understand why she's resist me. No one ever resists me. I am the hottest diva, Period. I am still in shock that she pushed me away. I almost had her though, I felt her kiss me back, but she pushed me away just when I thought I had her.

"Trish, Patricia!" Torrie screamed at me. I turned and glared at her. "Trish you were zoned out for like a minute. She then moved and sat down next to me, "What's wrong Trish?"

"I almost had her. I was this close." I motioned my fingers to emphasize my point. "Apparently, she can't do that to 'Beth'. Who the fuck is 'Beth'? And more importantly, how could she be better than me?" I sighed. Why was this effecting me so much?

"Why do you care?" I looked at Torrie shocked, how was she able to read my thoughts.

"I don't know."

"Maybe, you could talk to Mickie about it. I'm sure she would be willing to tell you all about 'Beth'."

"You're probably right. I'm going to go to talk to her. Thanks Torrie you always know how to make me smile." I flashed my trademark smile at her and she laughed.

Mickie P.O.V.

I couldn't stop moving, my thoughts were a mess. I needed to calm down. Times like these are when I wish Beth was on the road with me. She always knew what to say or do to calm me down. I really missed her. I was going to go see her on my day off, but decided against it. I didn't know how to tell her I kissed another woman and wanted to do more than that. I wasn't sure how she would react. She knew all about my flirty nature and my past exploits. I just didn't know what to do. I need some time to figure things out.

I was startled by the sound of piano playing. I looked down at my phone and frowned. Beth was calling me. I just let it ring and listened to the beautiful sound of the keyboard playing. I remember the day that Beth took me to meet her family and played me this song for me. I smiled at the fond memory.

_Knock, Knock_. "Come in"

"Mickie," Trish said tentatively. "I wanted to ask you a question." She said as she grabbed a chair and sat across from me. I nodded my head for her to continue. "Why did you stop kissing me? I had a feeling you wanted to continue." I stood up and turned to my locker. I couldn't face her. I just needed to be alone. I felt a breath on my neck. I didn't bother turning around because I already knew who's breath it was, I just wanted it to stop. "Why don't you just do what you want to do." She paused for a moment and continued in her seductive tone, "I know what you want to do and honestly I want it to." I then felt a pair of cool lips lightly grace my neck. Damn they felt good. I then felt her lips move from my neck to my earlobe. I tried to resist, but I knew I couldn't so I turned my head and kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of beautifully played piano. I smiled and turned over to see Mickie panicking and trying frantically to find something. The sound of the piano playing stopped and Mickie sighed. She looked extremely upset. "What wrong?" I asked looking up from my bed.

"I have to go," Mickie coldly stated without looking up from gathering her clothes. I stared at her and wonder why she was so cold after last night. She was so upset that I regretted seducing her. She put on her remaining clothing articles and left through the door without saying a word to me. Wow, she must really be upset.

Mickie P.O.V.

I walked into my hotel room door and immediately called Beth. I had to break up with her. I knew that being on the road was too much of a temptation for me and that wasn't fair to Beth.

"Hello" Beth answered on the phone her voice sounding like music to my ears.

"Beth, we need to talk."

"Listen, Mickie I can't talk right now, but I'll call you back when I can. Okay?"

"Um…Yeah…Okay."

"Alright, wish me luck." Then I heard silence. She hung up the phone and bit my lip nervously because I knew I was losing my courage with every passing moment of the day.

Beth P.O.V.

I exited my meeting so excited. I was finally going to get where I wanted to be and I would get to be with my girlfriend. I thought about calling Mickie, but decicided against it. I was going to surprise her when I arrived at the taping for Raw. I was so happy.

Trish P.O.V.

As I stepped through the door to meet Raw's new diva, I was shocked. I didn't think anyone could look so beautiful and be so strong. I looked at her eyes. They were the prettiest blue I ever seen. If I could I would take her right there, but that wouldn't be professional of me.

"Hi, I'm Beth." She said as she reached her hand out to shake mines. Beth, Beth, where did I here that name before. Mickie!

"Mickie's Beth." She immediately blushed. Damm it. Why did I say that out loud.

She lowered her voice and said, "She talks about me."

"She's mentioned a Beth before. I just put two and two together."

"Oh," she said kind of relieved.

"So, are you ready to practice for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go see Mickie and Maria." I said motioning for her to follow me out the door.

Mickie P.O.V.

As I saw her walking towards me I blinked and wiped my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Beth couldn't be here and she certainly couldn't be walking with Trish. Does she know? Is she going to break up with me or maybe even hurt me. Oh My God I need to leave. I was about to make a run for it when I felt Maria tap me on my shoulder. "Earth to Mickie." I looked at her with fear in my eyes. "I doubt that you'll get beat up that much calm down."

"What?"

"Have you read the script?"

"What script?"

"Tonight's script." I stared at her blankly.

"It's okay, Maria. Mickie gets like this a lot." Trish said. "Maria this is Beth, Beth this Maria." I watched as they shook hands.

"So you're not going to introduce Mickie to Beth?" Maria asked.

"No, they already know each other." Trish said. I looked down and stared at the ground. I did not want to look Beth in the eyes because the guilt was building in my stomach.

"Maria, did you and Mickie practice the finish already?" Trish asked and Maria shook her head. "Good, come on let's go get something to eat." Trish grabbed Maria and pulled her out towards the exit.

After they left Beth spoke, "What's wrong, Mick?" She asked as she used her fingers to lift my head and peered into my eyes. I jerked away from her and felt my eyes starting to water. "Mickie, tell me what happened. Please." I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were watery. I felt crushed because I knew that I was hurting her and she was innocent and didn't deserve to be in pain courtesy of me.

I sighed deeply, "Beth, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore." She said with hurt evident in her voice.

"I can't do us." I looked at her and she was stunned. I knew she was about to break down. I couldn't bear to watch it. I got up and made my was to the exit, when I felt Beth grab my arm.

"Wait, Mickie. Please don't do this. I can change. Whatever is wrong we can fix it. Just don't go." I didn't turn back and look at her, I didn't want to see the waterfall of tears flowing down her face. So I just pulled away from her grip and continued to walk away.

Trish P.O.V.

I came back to the arena to find Beth curled up into a ball crying. I picked her up and walked her to my locker room where I helped her put herself together. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I already knew what the problem was.

"Beth, I don't want to sound cruel, but you have to pull yourself together. If you don't you will lose out on your dream." I said pulling her eyes to meet mine.

She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. "I'm ready"

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head and I started redoing her make-up. "You know you have beautiful eyes?" She blushed in response. "I like doing your make-up. It's very easy."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile appearing on her face. I stored that smile in mind because it was so beautiful. It made my night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Weeks Later_

Mickie P.O.V.

It killed me to see Beth and Trish together. They were always laughing and smiling with each other. It made me want to puke. Only thing that gave me a little solace is that I knew they weren't dating because Beth wasn't that type of girl.

"Mickie, you really need to stop staring. It's rude," Candice said to me. I looked back at her and shook my head.

"I can't help it. I really want her back or gone."

"Gone?" Lisa questioned me.

"Yes, gone. I can't deal with her being here."

"I thought you loved her?" Candice questioned when Lisa interrupted.

"Well, you know I could…" Lisa started and was quickly interrupted by Candice.

"Mickie, you can't do that to her. This is her dream and you of all people should know how hard she worked to achieve it."

"Candice, I can't deal with them. It's making me sick. I can't do anything about Trish, but I can do something about Beth."

"So, I'll do it. I don't know how, but it'll happen." Lisa looked at me and then I looked at Candice who was looking down. I knew what I was doing, but I had to do it. I couldn't deal with those two anymore.

Beth P.O.V.

My face hurts so much. After the match I knew something was wrong. I guess the adrenaline didn't allow me to feel the pain, but now I feel it full force. I was nervous and squeezed Trish's hand. I didn't like the feeling I was getting and I knew that I injured. I just didn't know what would happen next and that scared the hell out of me.

"Don't worry, Beth. You'll be fine." Trish said as she switched hands and allowed me to squeeze her other hand and she stroked my head with her free hand. "You'll be okay." She said in a lower tone, which gave me the idea that she was trying to convince herself more so than me.

Trish P.O.V.

When I found out that Beth had a broken jaw I was broken. I was furious and sad and a whole bunch of other emotions at the same time. I left Beth at the hospital because I had to go to Canada to host an awards show, but I had a stop to make before I got there. I knocked on Mickie and Candice's hotel room door. I don't know what came over me when I saw Mickie's face, but I couldn't control it. I punched Mickie right in her face causing her to stumble backwards and yell, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What…?" Mickie questioned flustered while trying to regain her balance.

"Why the fuck would you have someone, who you claimed to love, injured like that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know that you told Lisa to be a little stiff in the ring. So don't try and deny it. You know what I'm leaving. I can't be around you anymore." Trish then walked out of the door.

Mickie P.O.V.

As I looked at the ceiling I debated whether or not to go to the hospital and see Beth. I wanted to comfort her, but I felt guilty. I could have ruined her dream, her opportunity for my own selfish reasons. I decided to get up and check on her. I needed to see the extent of her injury. I walked to the hospital in sweatpants and a pull-over hoody.

When I entered her room and saw her mouth wired shut. I wanted to cry and jump into a time machine. I can't believe my insane jealousy caused this.

I looked down at her and saw her blue eyes flutter open. She tried to speak, but I stopped her. "Beth I need to tell you something and I KNOW you're going to hate me for it." I told her everything, from sleeping with Trish to asking Lisa to work stiff in the ring.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Years Later_

Mickie P.O.V.

Sitting in the hotel room celebrating with the other Divas wasn't fun for me. Sure, I was happy about winning another Women's Championship, but I wasn't into celebrating Beth's demise. While, all the Divas on the roster hated Beth and took pride in someone taking her down a peg, I didn't. I knew where the source of her anger came from. I also was one of the few Divas who actually _knew_ Beth. Sensing that I needed to become the bubbly person they were used to I excused myself from the room. I told them that I was getting something to snack on.

I walked down the halls and was stopped in my track when I saw a blonde hunched over looking at the balcony below. I walked up to her, knowing I really shouldn't. I stood next to her.

She shifted her head slightly and I looked into her blue eyes, I saw a hint of pain. "Go away," she hissed in a low tone.

"If you tell me what's wrong I'll go away."

She jerked her head away and sighed. "Whatever, stay as long as you like, I'm leaving." She quickly turned on her heels and was gone. I sighed because all I wanted was Beth to talk to me, be civil with me. Obviously that wasn't happening. I stared at the pool.

"Mickie, you okay?"

I turned around to see Maria asking me the question. "Not really."

"You would think someone who just won the Championship would be happier."

"I wish I could just be happy."

"Whatever it is, Mickie," I turned to face Maria, "let it go." She stared at me for a second and walked away.

I eventually returned and decided to let everything go and enjoy my accomplishments. I didn't dwell on the past, I just lived in the moment. My moment.


End file.
